Au Bonheur des Hommes
by LeitZ
Summary: "Ce qui fait le Bonheur des Hommes, doit rester un secret." Dans la noble Maison de Mme Agata, des secrets, il y en a des tas. Peut-être trop ? Meurtres, passes et romance, entrez au 5 voie Suburane. HPDM Non-UA.
1. Chapter 1

AU BONHEUR DES HOMMES

Pairing : HPDM Attention Relation hommexhomme. Arrêtez-vous là si vous n'aimez pas.

Disclamer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le reste m'appartient.

Voici le début d'une nouvelle fic (au départ un two-shot meuh bon..), d'une nouvelle aventure, d'un nouveau départ, d'une... nouvelle fic quoi.. qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

Résumé : « Ce qui fait le Bonheur des Hommes, doit rester un secret ». Dans la noble Maison de Mme Agate, des secrets, il y en a des tas. Peut-être trop ? Meurtres, passes et romance, entrez au 5 voie Suburane. HPDM

Enjoy et n'oubliez pas : Reviewer, c'est donner l'envie, et donner l'envie, c'est donner une suite :)

CHAPITRE 1

Une douce pluie voletait entre les pierres tombales. Le vent d'automne balayait les feuilles rouges. Les troncs d'arbres se paraient de marrons, de mousses vertes et le craquement des brindilles qui tombaient des branches trop lourdes se mêlaient à l'odeur des châtaignes fraîchement écrasées par les promeneurs de ce cimetière en contrebas de la ville.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, un parapluie couvrant son visage, se tenait debout devant une petite pierre tombale. Il se pencha gracieusement pour déposer une fleur aux pétales blancs, un peu pliée par le vent, enroulée dans un ruban cuivre. Il caressa doucement la pierre froide, chassa d'une main gantée de noir les feuilles mortes et la terre boueuse qui s'y trouvait. Il resta comme cela, accroupi et tête baissée, pendant quelques minutes puis se releva lentement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bloc de pierre blanche sur lequel était inscrit en lettres noires et simples : « Narcissa Malfoy, 19XX-19XX, Mère douce et aimante ». Il s'en alla tranquillement, le pas léger, longeant cette petite allée jusqu'à l'imposant portail grisâtre.

Sifflotant doucement une mélodie qui venait d'un passé si lointain et qui venait si facilement à ses lèvres, il ajusta son écharpe en grosse laine crème autour de son cou gracile, et plongea dans le tumulte rassurant de la ville de Londres.

Après quelques minutes de marche sur les grands boulevards bondés de monde, il bifurqua dans un dédale de petites ruelles jusqu'à l'entrée un peu minable et glauque d'un bâtiment gris en grosses pierres d'où s'échappait une musique étouffée par les fenêtres décorées de vitraux rouges et bleus . Au-dessus de la porte en fer forgé d'arabesques rouillées, grinçait une pancarte ou était peint d'un vert un peu passé, l'inscription : « 5 Voie Suburane – Au bonheur des Hommes ».

Le jeune homme passa la porte. Les lumières tamisées, la fumée étouffante lui fit plisser les yeux. Il balaya l'air devant son visage pour y voir plus clair et toussa un peu. Il plia son parapluie, l'égoutta dans un sceau en fer cuivré prévu à cet effet et le laissa tomber dedans. Il déroula son écharpe et déboutonna le haut de son manteau à capuche.

Il s'avança dans ce couloir sombre, tapissé d'un tissu d'un vert presque noir aux reflets dorés, tel une peau de serpent. La douce lumière des fausses lampes à huile accrochées aux murs ondulait sur ses cheveux argents et dessinait la pointe douce de son nez d'une manière délicate.

_ «Draco, mon chou. » le salua une jeune femme au bout du couloir, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se tenait derrière un petit comptoir d'angle en bois sombre, sa chemise souple et lâche en lin crémeux corsetée dans un étui en cuir marron, une fine chaîne d'or plongeant entre ses deux seins galbés et ronds. Derrière elle, une grande planche de bois était suspendue au mur, des clefs un peu rouillées pendant sous de petites plaques d'émail fissurées ou était peint des numéros de chambres.

_ Salut Vera… Répondit-il avec un sourire en passant devant elle. Il écarta le grand rideau de velours sombre qui encadrait le bout du couloir et entra au Bonheur des Hommes.

Il pénétra dans une grande pièce faites de tentures transparentes aux reflets chatoyants, violets carmins, bleus nuit entourant de petites alcôves où des plateaux marocains, gravés et délicats étaient disposés. Des coussins d'un velours rouge sang cernés de fils dorés étaient disposés au sol invitant au prélassement et aux caresses intimes. Il s'agissait probablement d'un ancien théâtre de ville, des balcons aux dorures passées montaient sur deux étages, appuyés sur des colonnes décorées de statues de femmes aux formes rondes, des vignes tombant de leurs mains ouvertes et entourant des petites soucoupes au contenu mystérieux. A l'emplacement de la scène se trouvait un promontoire à l'allure bancale où ondulait une jeune femme, peinte de dorée et nue, de longues chaînes accrochées à ses chevilles et ses poignets. Elle avait le visage baissé, ses yeux levés en un regard sombre et exigeant, ses bras bougeant devant elle comme une sirène alpaguant les marins perdus, invitation charnelle et promesse de plaisirs inconnus. Elle était entouré d'une centaine de bougies à la cire fondue disposées dans toute la pièce et qui étaient la seule lumière, mise à part le grand lustre fait de bouteilles de verre recyclées et autres objets transparents et qui trônait, impérial, sur le haut plafond peint d'anges, de femmes et de jeunes hommes alanguis sur des nuages voluptueux.

Dès qu'elle vit le jeune homme blond entrer dans le vaste salon, sans s' arrêter de danser, elle lui envoya un baiser brûlant. Il lui renvoya un petit signe de la main, s'arrêtant quelques secondes, hypnotisé par cette hanche dorée qui se courbait et se déliait. Il poussa un petit soupir et continua sa marche, évitant les petites tables rondes entourées de coussins moelleux où quelques jeunes femmes séduisaient par des caresses habilement prodiguées et des murmures dans le creux de l'oreille, des hommes bientôt amoureux et affaiblis devant ces Vénus de ville.

Montant le petit escalier en bois dérobé au fond de la salle, s'arrêtant pour laisser passer une jeune femme qui tenait par le bout de la cravate un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air hagard et apparemment très intéressé par le fessier découvert qu'il palpait, il distribua un sourire à la jeune blonde qui lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers un petit couloir sombre. Il s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'une femme brune, un peu décoiffée et des tâches de rousseur sur un nez aquilin, rajustant d'un geste assuré le jupon froissé qui lui scindait la taille, sortit d'une pièce un peu plus loin.

_Ah, Draco, chéri…le héla-t-elle en le voyant mettre sa clef dans la serrure et s'avançant vers lui.

_Annaaaaaargh, ça m'énerve ! Grommela-t-il tandis qu'il bataillait avec la poignée de sa porte.

_Demande à Mme Agata de te changer une bonne fois pour toute cette serrure, chéri. Lui conseilla-t-elle en passant devant lui.

_Qu'elle s'occupe déjà de ma fenêtre qui transforme ma chambre en jour du Grand déluge quand il pleut et ensuite on verra…

_Ooooh, Draco bougon, Draco ronchon, trop mignon ! Anna s'approcha de lui et lui pinça les joues d'un air enfantin.

Draco dégagea sa main, lui jetant un regard noir et s'apprêta à lui fermer la porte au nez lorsqu'elle le héla de nouveau.

_Au fait, Draco.. Dit-elle d'un air moins enjoué

Le jeune homme rouvrit sa porte juste assez pour qu'Anna ne puisse pas le pincer à nouveau.

_Quoi ?

_Tu es allé voir ta mère aujourd'hui ? Anna bloqua la porte de son pied et le força à l'entrouvrir un peu plus. Draco la regarda quelques instants, puis finit par lâcher en soupirant :

_Oui… J'en reviens.

_Et ça va ? Fit-elle en lui caressant la joue, avec une douceur toute maternelle.

_ Ça va aller, Anna. Lui assura Draco en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Anna le regarda quelques secondes, semblant vouloir lire au plus profond de son âme. Elle continua à lui caresser la joue puis son visage s'éclaira soudainement et elle lui pinça la joue sans avertissement.

_Anna, bordel ! S'exclama Draco, posant une main sur sa joue rougie et lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

_Mon chou, tu sais que si t'en as envie, il y a des dizaines de clients qui se feraient un plaisir de te faire oublier tous tes tracas. Continua Anna en lui lançant un clin d'œil et se retournant, faisant voleter ses jupons pour s'en aller, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas ça, Anna. Grommela Draco en fermant sa porte.

Il entendit la jeune femme lui crier derrière la porte :

_Je sais mon chou, mais si tu changes d'avis, saches que tu as déjà une liste d'attente ! lança-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

_Oui, oui, je sais. Murmura Draco en jetant son manteau sur son lit et s'écrasant dessus.

Il croisa les bras sous son oreiller et jeta un coup d'œil désabusé sur la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre sous les toits. Un papier peint d'un bleu layette vieilli décorait les murs, une accroche pendait du plafond écaillé. Derrière l'encadrement d'une porte en face de son lit une place, se trouvait une pièce d'eau, avec une baignoire étrangement assez grande (Draco l'avait trouvé dans la rue et ramené illico dans sa chambre après l'avoir récuré de fond en comble) aux pieds sculptés de pattes de lions et un pommeau de douche en laiton. Sa baignoire était tout simplement sa fierté. Un petit lavabo complétait le tout.

Il jeta un œil sur sa fenêtre à œil de bœuf et soupira quand il vit que l'étanchéité de la fenêtre n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. Il se leva et alla chercher un sceau en fer qu'il plaça sous la fenêtre afin de recueillir l'eau de pluie qui tombait à présent en trombes sur Londres.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud et réconfortant. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, il alluma les quelques bougies qui se trouvaient au-dessus du lavabo et sur son petit bureau au bois qui croulait sous les livres. Il préférait la lueur des bougies que celle, trop blafarde et crue, du plafonnier. Il avait toujours préféré enjoliver la réalité, c'était sa spécialité ces derniers temps…Et qu'importe s'il se tuait les yeux, comme disait Mme Agata.

Pendant que son bain coulait, il descendit aux cuisines chercher une tasse et un sachet de thé. Il fit bouillir de l'eau et ramena le tout sur un petit plateau qu'il déposa à côté de la baignoire. Il se déshabilla, rentra dans l'eau brûlante qui marqua sa peau instantanément et s'allongea de tout son long dans ce cocon de bonheur. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié dans son rituel de piocher un livre et de le poser à côté de la baignoire.

Il se leva donc, pestant contre le froid qui mordait à présent sa peau et, nu comme un vers, se dépêcha de courir dans l'autre pièce prendre un bouquin. Penché et concentré sur la lecture des reliures, il n'entendit pas les pas qui accouraient vers sa porte.

_Draco, t'aurais pas un peu de sav... Ouuuuuups, pardon ! Fit une voix féminine en gloussant derrière lui.

Draco se retourna prestement, cachant ce qu'il pouvait de son intimité, les joues rouges et les genoux repliés dans une posture maladroite.

_Sérieusement Olga ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper ?! Cracha Draco avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait à ce moment-là. Dégage !

Olga pouffa dans sa main et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche séductrice, ses hanches souples et larges roulant sous ses pas.

_Bah alors, Draco chou, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout nu ? Tu pensais quand même pas pouvoir t'amuser sans moi ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton cajoleur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Olga, vas-t-en… Menaça Draco.

La jeune femme s'avança et pris une des mèches argentées de Draco avec laquelle elle enroula son doigt. Elle se mit à papillonner des yeux en avançant sa bouche comme pour quémander un baiser.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, ô sainte vierge ? Me faire un bisou ? J'ai peuuuur… Dit-elle en montrant clairement tout ce qu'elle pensait de son ton menaçant.

Draco eut un petit rire sadique.

_Non, Olga, mais je pourrais très bien dire à Mme Agata que son protégé s'est fait enlever sa vertu par une petite salope rousse comme toi…

La jeune femme se recula et le regarda d'un air faussement blessé.

_Pfff… T'es pas drôle..

_Non et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu dégages afin que je puisse aller prendre mon bain, lui dit-il, pince sans rire.

La rousse leva un sourcil intéressé en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Vas-y Draco chou… Je suis pas sûre de bien avoir tout vu tout à l'heure quand tu étais penché.

Son sourcil se leva encore plus haut tandis que Draco fulminait.

_Olga, une bonne fois pour tou…

_ Et je suis même sûre, le coupa Olga, que les filles seraient ravies de voir ce fessier absolument a-do-rable !

_Olg…

_Les fiiiiiiiiiilles ! Ya Draco chou tout nu dans sa chaaaaambre, cria-t-elle en regardant Draco d'un air insolent et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Putain Olga, t'es lourde ! Cracha Draco qui chercha à raser les murs et se pris les pieds dans un bouquin par terre. Il trébucha en jurant et voulant se tenir le pied, dévoila à toutes les filles amassées au chambranle de sa porte (« Comment elles ont pu arriver aussi vite, par Merlin! ») son service trois pièces.

Dès lors, des hurlements stridents de « Ooooh, c'est miiignooon ! » et de « C'est quand tu veux, Draco chou ! » résonnèrent dans le couloir et dans la pièce où un Draco, mort de honte, cherchait à se cacher en mettant le dit-bouquin devant sa nudité.

Une voix forte de femme se fit soudainement entendre et les filles se carapatèrent vers la sortie, laissant le jeune homme seul, se tenant le pied, un livre devant son sexe et les joues rougies, devant une Mme Agata mécontente.

La femme à la carrure épaisse et au chignon stricte se tenait les bras sur les hanches, un air sévère sur le visage et le surplombant de toute son aura écrasante.

_Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Demanda-t-elle en courbant sa bouche dans un rictus réprobateur ce qui n'était généralement pas bon signe.

_Heu, balbutia Draco, c'est heu rien… Olga voulait du savon et je suis tombé en voulant… vous savez.. Devant l'air clairement sceptique de la matrone, Draco baissa les yeux en maudissant intérieurement Olga et toutes les autres.

_Dis donc mon garçon, si je t'autorise à pas faire le tapin dans cette baraque, c'est pas pour que tu te pavanes nu comme un ver devant les filles ! Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui en se baissant dangereusement. Alors méfies-toi parce que la prochaine fois, tu t'y colles !

Elle le regarda encore de longues secondes, le doigt toujours pointé sur lui et après un « Humph ! » sonore, s'en alla vers la sortie. Juste avant de claquer la porte, elle adressa un dernier regard au jeune homme qui se tenait maladroitement debout.

_Sois pas en retard à l'accueil. Je t'ai mis ton nouveau corset dans l'armoire, l'autre est chez Lola, elle te le rendra quand elle aura réparé tes conneries.

Et elle claqua la porte brusquement.

Draco, pensant le jugement dernier passé, se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La tête d'Agata glissa à travers l'embrasure.

_Et fais quelque chose pour cette fenêtre, le parquet va finir par s'user et après c'est moi qui paie !

Et la porte claqua une dernière fois comme un glas sinistre.

Après s'être assuré que les pas de Mme Agata s'en allaient dans le couloir, Draco se laissa choir sur le sol dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se releva finalement, l'exemplaire des « 1001 potions » à la main, et se laissa glisser dans son bain maintenant tiède.

_Alors, chou, comme ça on essaye de pervertir les filles de l'étage ? C'est bien joué, parce que y'en a pas mal qui veulent croquer dans tes pommes maintenant… » Dit une voix féminine en entourant les épaules de Draco, alors que celui-ci venait prendre sa relève à l'accueil.

_C'est très drôle Vera. Draco lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. C'est cette petite peste d'Olga qui m'a foutu dans ce merdier. Le jeune homme se dégagea de son étreinte et alla se placer derrière le comptoir.

Vera contourna Draco et se plaça derrière son dos, rajustant son corset en cuir marron.

_Mmmh oui je sais. Elle resserra ses lacets d'un coup sec et se pencha à son oreille. N'empêches que j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Et elle éclata d'un grand rire quand elle vit Draco rougir.

_Vas te faire foutre Vera, grommela-t-il en essayant de chasser les doigts derrière son dos qui laçait la pièce en cuir.

_Mon chou, c'est justement ce que je m'apprête à faire… Elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et après un dernier clin d'œil, disparu derrière le rideau lourd qui donnait sur le salon principal.

« Ces filles vont me rendre fou.. » pensa-t-il amèrement alors qu'il essayait vainement de desserrer le nœud de Vera. Il batailla quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait passer la nuit à suffoquer. Il était maintenant 23 heures et il était temps pour lui de travailler.

Il vérifia que la chemise souple en lin tombait bien sur ses épaules dénudées, sinon Mme Agata allait se faire un plaisir de le rappeler à l'ordre, se tortilla pour la forme dans son corset quelques instants et défroissa son pagne minutieusement déchiré par Lola (« Juste où il faut ! ») qui tombait sensuellement sur ses hanches et laissait voir sa cuisse nue. Il sortit d'un tiroir du comptoir les bracelets dorés qu'il devait mettre à ses pieds nus et à ses chevilles et une chainette dorée qu'il portait lâche. Il accrocha ses bijoux d'épaules, sortes de chaines dorées entremêlées, à son collier et son corset. Il posa sur son visage un voile léger qui balayait ses pommettes et laissait voir ses lèvres, et personne ne le reconnaissait.

Tous les employés du 5 voie Suburane devaient prêter Serment lorsqu'elles entraient dans la Maison. « Ce qui fait le Bonheur des Hommes, doit rester un secret » était le mantra de Mme Agate. Aucun nom n'avait jamais été dévoilé et que ce fut-ce Draco Malfoy, le fils pariât, qui travaillait ici, ne faisait pas exception. C'est en grande partie ce pourquoi Draco était venu se réfugier ici.

Il avança dans le couloir, pris dans un cagibi caché sur le côté une pancarte sur pied qui montrait une photo vivante d'une fille qui ondulait, des serpents autour de son cou et de ses cuisses et qui indiquait « Soirée Mille et une nuits ». Il ouvrit la porte et fut saisi un instant par le froid automnal qui glissait sous ses vêtements légers. Il posa la pancarte juste devant l'entrée, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et s'empressa de refermer la porte. Il se plaça derrière son comptoir avec un dernier frisson et attendit ses clients.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe d'hommes entra, riant et s'esclaffant fortement. Ils avancèrent directement vers la salle principale sans se soucier de Draco.

Le jeune homme contourna le comptoir et se mit derrière eux. Il toussota légèrement pour indiquer sa présence et lorsqu'il obtint une partie de leur attention, deux des hommes ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le lourd rideau pour voir ce qui les attendaient, il dit d'une voix douce et séductrice, comme le lui avait appris Mme Agate :

« Messieurs, bienvenue au Bonheur des Hommes, plus noble Maison de plaisir de tout le Londres Sorcier. Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos capes ? »

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Draco entra dans le salon principal, laissant la relève de l'accueil à une autre fille. Une musique arabisante distillait son hypnotisante mélopée dans la salle, affolant encore plus les sens et l'envie. Sur la scène principale, deux jeunes filles ondulaient à même le sol, dans le tintement doux des clochettes à leurs pieds, se caressant doucement en enroulant leurs serpents blancs et dorés autour des cous de l'autre dans une dangereuse danse de séduction onctueuse. Derrière les alcôves à peine cachées par des voiles légers, d'autres danses, plus millénaires et plus passionnelles laissaient voir leurs corps dénudés et humides serpenter les uns sur les autres. Au centre de la pièce, des jeunes filles alanguies nourrissaient à mains nues leurs clients d'un soir, à coup de pâtisseries luisantes de sucre, de dattes couleur miel et d'une boisson sombre que Draco soupçonnait fortement être une potion aphrodisiaque alcoolisée. Les gloussements discrets et gémissements moins discrets des couples montaient jusqu'au plafond revêtu pour l'occasion d'une tenture gravée de milliers de strass or.

Draco admira quelques instants le travail de Lola, cette génie de la couture, avant de tomber sur le regard sévère de Mme Agate, qui, du haut de son balcon au deuxième étage surveillait chaque soir son établissement. Il se dépêcha de descendre dans les sous-sols des cuisines, envoya un bonjour général aux cuisinières qui s'affairaient aux fourneaux, et pris un plateau en argent massif et son nécessaire de carafe, verres aux couleurs chatoyantes et alcool brûlant et remonta les bras chargés de son fardeau. Il déposa le tout derrière un comptoir qui donnait sur la salle principale, prépara son plateau, réajusta sa tenue et commença à déambuler parmi les tables, versant dans les verres vides cette boisson étrange.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait faire, c'était de ne pas, évidemment, renverser de liquide sur les clients, de se tenir droit « et digne » dixit Agate (« Je dois être fier de travailler dans une maison de passe ? » Avait-il demandé d'un air écœuré alors qu'il faisait ses débuts. Il se souviendrait toujours de la réponse de Mme Agate, depuis il s'efforçait de lui faire honneur.) et d'échapper aux mains baladeuses le plus discrètement possible.

Dans sa ronde, il croisa Olga qui descendait des escaliers menant aux chambres, accompagnée d'une des jumelles Fiescha et d'un homme qui avait été apparemment satisfait par ces demoiselles.

Quand la rousse passa devant lui, elle lui mit discrètement une main aux fesses, accompagné d'un petit rire moqueur. Draco l'empêcha alors de partir en lui tenant le bras de sa main libre.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Olga. Et n'oublie pas qu'on me surnommait le Prince de Glace, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Olga eut un petit gloussement alors que la jumelle à ses côtés lui demandait de quelle vengeance il s'agissait. Olga balaya sa question d'un revers de la main et l'entraîna plus loin, vers un groupe d'hommes assis en face.

Draco lui jeta un regard amusé et reparti à sa tâche dans le tourbillon de la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le matin étendait ses rayons blafards sur un Londres ensommeillé, les derniers clients remettaient leurs capes et chapeaux, se dirigeant en titubant vers la sortie, accompagnés de jeunes femmes riant et caressant une dernière fois leurs passions d'un soir.

Draco finissait de ramasser les derniers verres, secouait les coussins qui seront nettoyés plus tard par la femme de ménage et replaçait dans les coupelles au creux des mains des statues des préservatifs neufs. Il monta en baillant le petit escalier, une dernière tasse de thé à la main, où une jeune femme dormait déjà accrochée à la rambarde, l'enjamba et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa chambre. Il passa devant la chambre d'Olga, dont la porte était ouverte et s'empressa d'y entrer afin de lui envoyer une dernière pique avant la nuit.

La tasse de thé s'écrasa au sol et Draco resta interdit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le corps d'Olga était allongé d'une manière tordue sur le petit lit, un bras pendant dans le vide et l'autre formant un angle bizarre sous son corps couché sur le dos. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière et son visage figé dans une expression de terreur, la bouche ouverte. Son ventre était ouvert du début de sa poitrine jusqu'au début du pubis dans une entaille profonde et nette, sanguinolente et crue, ses entrailles posées sur son ventre dans une étrange attention de perfection.

Draco recula d'un pas devant ce spectacle morbide et il ne sentit plus qu'il n'entendit un cri déchirant à ses côtés. Une des filles se tenait là, les mains crispées sur sa bouche et hurlant à n'en plus finir, les yeux rivés sur le corps d'Olga. Draco se tint soudainement au chambranle de la porte, pris d'un vertige et, sentant que des personnes le poussait à l'intérieur pour voir la scène, se retourna et se fraya un chemin dans le couloir à travers les filles tirées du sommeil, leur mascara coulant et leur jupes de travers, et fini par s'adosser à la porte de sa chambre, se laissant glisser le long, regardant d'un air absent les pieds nus qui s'empressaient devant lui de découvrir le spectacle macabre.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :

Pairing : HPDM relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas - x Attention langage cru / M

CHAPITRE 2

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Eric Öllsberg était content. Non seulement, il était arrivé à l'heure ce matin, mais il était aussi en pleine forme, prêt à affronter les vilains qui peuplaient ce monde. Il entra d'un pas conquérant dans le grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie, slaloma entre les centaines de personnes qui marchaient d'un pas pressé, leurs têtes baissées, lisant leurs journaux ou discutant de sombres affaires concernant tel collègue qui "Franchement ne mérite pas sa place !". Eric, lui, se tenait tête haute, fier comme un paon de faire parti de cette élite de classe, prêt à distribuer les "Finite Incantatum" à tous les chaudrons ensorcelés du monde, puisqu'il n'était pas dupe, en ce troisième jour de service chez les Aurors, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Mais ! Comme disait sa vieille grand-mère lorsqu'il était rentré le premier soir, dépité : "Sois fier des travaux qu'on te donne, car cela veut dire que tu n'es pas complètement inutile mon garçon !". Une manière comme une autre d'encourager les troupes, et, grand bien lui fasse, Eric était motivé.

Bref, en cette heure matinale de fin d'automne, rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher la journée d'Eric Öllsberg. Même pas son boss qui avançait vers lui au pas de charge, l'air mécontent, agitant un papier dans la main et son café débordant sous son pas saccadé, trempant sa chemise et le sol. Hem...

_Öllsberg ! Aboya t-il en lui prenant le bras et en le traînant dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte sèchement et se retourna vers lui, lui collant le papier devant son nez. 'Pouvez m'expliquer ?

Eric loucha quelques secondes sur le papier, se recula de quelques pas pour lire ce qui était inscrit, mais à chaque fois qu'il reculait, son boss s'avançait d'un pas menaçant, l'empêchant complètement de déchiffrer le dossier. Ce jeu dura quelques secondes, avant que M. R. Weasley ne lui tape le front avec le dit-papier pour finalement le jeter par terre d'un geste mécontent.

_J'vais vous dire, Öllsberg, ce que c'est ! Ceci, et il pointa du doigt le papier à terre, c'est ce que j'appelle un travail torché ! Et faut être sacrément idiot pour foirer un truc pareil !

Eric se recroquevilla devant , l'air penaud, et se demandant toujours qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

_Hem, heu , je sais pas de quoi vous par...

_Silence ! Le coupa Weasley d'un ton sec. Hier, vous avez bien été envoyé chez Anita Fornec, n'est-ce pas ?

Eric murmura un petit "Oui".

_J'entends pas, Öllsberg ! Lui aboya soudainement son boss.

_Heu, oui, monsieur...Fit-il en se râclant la gorge pour laisser passer un peu plus qu'un son aigu pitoyable.

_Et quelle était votre mission, Öllsberg ?

Eric fit tourner ses méninges à 300 à l'heure pour répondre correctement. Il était passé en début de matinée chez un couple qui avait enfermé leur chien dans la cave et qui n'arrivait pas à déverouiller la porte, tout s'était bien passé. Il avait ensuite pris sa pause déjeuner, rien à déclarer, et avait été envoyé en banlieue décrouvrir le pourquoi du comment un balai pouvait danser la samba. Le sort d'Oubliette sur la famille de moldus avait été correctement exécuté. Il était passé par la suite chez Fornec, une petite mamie gentille qui, sans le faire exprès, avait jeté le sort "Mundus" qui permettait de ranger sa vaisselle dans les placards, sur son dentier posé à côté de l'évier. Aveugle comme une taupe, elle avait pensé qu'on lui avait volé et avait appelé le service des Aurors. Eric l'avait donc retrouvé et après l'avoir rassuré que personne n'en voulait à son dentier, était repassé au bureau prendre ses dossiers et était tranquillement rentré chez lui.

_"Il s'agissait de...," et il déglutit difficilement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait, "d'aider Miss Fornec à retrouver un objet qui avait disparu. Monsieur." Ajouta t-il rapidement en voyant le regard menaçant de son boss.

_Parfaitement, Öllsberg ! Et le problème, Öllsberg, c'est que je viens de recevoir une demande de Miss Fornec ce matin, me certifiant que son dentier a ENCORE disparu !

Eric resta pétrifié quelques instants. Il n'avait pas oublié de... Oh, merde..

_Et quel sort avez-vous donc oublié de jeter sur le dentier de cette pauvre Miss Fornec ?

_Hem.. le.. le Finite Incantatum ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

_"10 points pour vous, Öllsberg ! Alors maintenant, pendant que le dentier de Fornec se promène en l'air dans toute sa baraque, vous allez me faire un plaisir de rédiger un rapport sur le fait que vous êtes tout simplement incompétent !" Et Weasley pointa un doigt vers lui, "et une fois fait, vous allez vous ramener dans la salle principale pour une réunion générale ! "

Eric resta devant lui, la tête baissée et les mains croisées , comme un enfant pris en faute et sursauta lorsque la voix de Weasley lui parvint juste dans l'oreille.

_Et maintenant, par Merlin, Öllsberg !

_Oui, M'sieur Weasley, tout de suite ! Et il détala sans demander son reste.

La porte claqua et Ronald Weasley soupira. Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau, ramassant par la même le papier fautif. Il desserra sa cravate d'un geste las, se pencha sur une sorte de cercle cuivré qui reposait sur son bureau et passa le doigt dessus.

_Miss Loebs ? Demanda t-il

Une voix féminine un peu étouffée lui parvint:

_Oui, Chef Weasley ?

_Vous pouvez m'apporter un autre café, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai renversé l'autre, désolé... Finit-il en soupirant éxagérément pour faire passer la pilule.

Il entendit un petit rire puis:

_Oui, M'sieur Weasley, pas de problème.

_Merci, Miss Loebs. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se renversa sur sa chaise et la fit tourner, face à la baie vitrée qui surplombait le Chemin de Traverse et donnait sur Gringotts. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, savourant ces minutes de repos avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et des talons entrer dans la pièce. Il se retourna et adressa un sourire à Miss Loebs. Elle posa son café fumant sur son bureau.

_Autre chose, Chef ?

_Merci, Miss. La réunion est dans combien de temps ? Demanda t-il en buvant une gorgée de café et faisant une grimace.

_Attention, c'est brûlant, Monsieur. Dans vingt minutes. Les équipes 4 et 5 ont été convoquées, je dois encore prévenir l'Auror Öllsberg. Les photos que vous aviez demandé ont été imprimées ainsi que les dossiers. Je vous ai déposé le vôtre juste là, dit -elle en pointant sur son bureau un paquet de feuilles reliées.

Ron souffla dans son café.

_Öllsberg a été prévenu. Très bien Miss Loebs. Merci, à tout à l'heure.

La secrétaire tourna les talonts après l'avoir salué et referma la porte doucement.

Ron posa la tasse fumante sur son bureau et déplia la reliure du dossier. Il feuilleta quelques pages, jetant un coup d'oeil sur les cartes qui s'étalaient ainsi que les témoignages déposés. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva au centre du dossier où se trouvait une pochette marron rigide. Il sortit les documents de la pochette et regarda attentivement les photos. Il grimaça quand il arriva à une photo prise en gros plan sur le ventre éventré de la jeune femme.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Bien, Messieurs. Je vois que tout le monde est là. Fit Ron en déposant son dossier sur la grande table centrale qui trônait au milieu de la salle de réunion. Une dizaine d'Aurors y étaient regroupés, assis autour de la table. Un écran blanc était accroché au fond de la salle ainsi qu'un rétroprojecteur.

Ron sortit sa baguette et les lumières se tamisèrent. Il donna un petit coup sec sur le rétro qui s'enclencha avec un bruit de manivelle. Une photo agrandie s'afficha sur l'écran. Il s'agissait de l'entrée d'un bâtiment sombre en pierres grises. Un petit clic retentit et une autre photo apparu, celle d'un gros plan sur une pancarte grinçante affichant : " 5 voie Suburane - Au Bonheur des Hommes"

_ "J'imagine que vous connaissez tous ce bâtiment, ne serait-ce que de nom et, si vous ne vous y êtes jamais rendu, ce dont je doute fort..." Un petit rire souleva l'assemblée "il s'agit d'un lieu nommé Au bonheur des Hommes, qui comme vous vous en doutez, est une maison de passes. La plus noble soit..." De nouveau, des rires s'élevèrent." Mais une maison de passe tout de même. L'établissement organisait une soirée dite des Mille et une nuits", et une photo s'enclencha pour montrer une pancarte devant l'entrée ", soirée qui est bien connue des nuits sorcières. On compte environ une cinquantaine d'employées vendant leurs charmes sans compter les employés des cuisines et autres."

Ron se déplaça devant la table et ouvrit son dossier.

_"Cela va sans dire que c'est un grand établissement, qui plus est de débauche, et que la sécurité est moyennement contrôlée. Il n'y a pas de recensement de personnel et le pointage n'existe pas, ce qui nous complique la tâche. La devise de la Maison: "Ce qui fait le Bonheur des Hommes, doit rester un secret". Tout le personnel a été soumis au Serment Inviolable et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, rien n'a jamais filtré de cette Maison. A part évidemment quand il s'agit d'affaires importantes."

Il retourna tapoter le rétroprojecteur. Une photo de l'intérieur d'un couloir s'afficha.

_"Ici, se tient un comptoir où une personne est sensée accueillir les clients. Derrière le comptoir, un vestiaire et un cagibi." Pendant qu'il parlait, les photos du lieu déroulaient." Derrière ce rideau, on entre dans la salle principale." Une photo de la pièce s'afficha et des sifflets retentirent dans la salle en voyant la photo mouvante sur lesquelles des jeunes femmes à moitié dénudées étaient assises, se faisant questionner. "Messieurs, s'il vous plaît." Continua Ron." En montant un escalier, on accède aux chambres, qui servent à la fois, d'habitation pour les employés mais aussi de chambre de passe. C'est dans une de ces pièces que le corps d'Olga Lumez a été découvert." Le silence retentit dans la salle tandis que la photo du corps d'Olga apparaissait. "Le corps a été découvert aux environs de 6h du matin, après que les derniers clients soient partis."

Il tapota à nouveau le rétro et une photo apparu avec le visage d'Olga en noir et blanc qui faisait un grand sourire à l'appareil.

_"Olga Lumez, nom de jeune fille :Techenko,est née à Budapest. Après une enfance difficile passée dans les rues, sa famille l'ayant abandonnée en découvrant ses dons magiques, elle fut recueilli par une mafia polonaise nommée Czerwony wąż, qui signifie Serpent Rouge. A 13 ans, elle fut envoyée d'abord en Allemagne et elle fut ses débuts en tant que péripatéticienne à Berlin("Vous pouvez dire une pute, chef !" Ron lui jeta un regard noir.) Elle fut ensuite envoyée en France où elle passa par Lyon et Paris pour finir à Londres il y a de cela un an. A Berlin, elle rencontre un homme qu'elle épouse, un certain Adan Lumez, immigré espagnol venu s'installer en Allemagne. Suite à des violences conjuguales et à un abus de pouvoir, Lumez passant pour son proxénète, elle s'enfuit à Lyon pour lui échapper. Alors qu'elle entame une procédure pour le divorce, Lumez est tué dans une rixe de clans. A Londres, elle est recueilli par Mme Agata, qui l'installe dans son établissement et pour qui elle travaillera jusqu'à ce matin."

Un petit silence accueillit son discours.

_"Chienne de vie" Fit une voix au fond de la salle.

_"On peut dire ça, Sanders." Répondit Ron."C'est aussi pourquoi j'aimerai que vous ne fassiez aucune remarque désobligeante en travaillant sur cette affaire. La plupart de ces filles ont eu leur lot de malheur et nombreuses sont celles qui n'ont pas choisi cette voie. Donc, aucune différence avec les autres témoins ou suspects, je veux du respect et du professionalisme de votre part. Si l'on me rapporte qu'un de mes hommes s'est comporté comme un con, il est viré sur le champ, c'est clair ? Finit Ron en jetant un regard sévère à l'assemblée.

_Limpide, chef ! Fit d'une même voix les hommes rassemblés dans la salle.

_Parfait, répondit Ron. Pour l'instant, le cas de Lumez est le seul connu. Donc pas de mage noir en puissance à soupçonner, juste un taré qui a voulu s'amuser. Je veux qu'on me retrouve ce bâtard aussi vite que possible. Les filles de Mme Agata sont sur les nerfs et comme vous le savez, Mme Agata a de bonnes connexions avec le Ministre. On ne veut pas que notre source d'informations des bas-fonds de Londres nous échappe. Nous devons tout faire pour régler cette affaire au plus vite."

Ron posa les deux mains sur la grande table et regarda ses Aurors dans les yeux.

_"Ce pourquoi, je veux que vous abandonniez toutes les affaires secondaires. Les équipes 6 et 7 prendront le relais. Vous vous concentrez sur ce cas. Equipe 4 !

_Oui, chef ! Répondirent quatre hommes se levant de leurs chaises.

_Vous me passez au peigne fin tout le bâtiment. Je veux savoir avant ce soir qui est entré et sorti. Qui a baisé avec qui. Qui travaillait là-bas, à quelle heure, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait de minuit à 6h. Equipe 5!

_Oui, chef !

_Je veux tous les rapports magiques concernant les sorts effectués dans cette baraque. D'après le légiste, la coupure a été faite chirurgicalement à la baguette avec le sort d'Excidit Potens, magie noire et tout le bordel. Il n'a pu se volatiser puisque le lieu est équipé de barrières anti-transplanage. Peut-être du Polynectar ou un sort d'illusion. Des activités sexuelles ont été rapportés avant la mort de la victime. Pas suprenant, mais le dernier rapport qu'elle ait eu s'est passé une heure avant sa mort. Donc soit il s'agissait d'un client qui est revenu à la charge, soit quelqu'un de la maison, puisqu' après 4h, le lieu n'accepte plus de clients. Au travail !

_Oui, chef ! Tous les hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers la sortie pour commencer à travailler.

_Et le Capitaine, chef ? Pourquoi il était pas là ? Demanda un jeune Auror du nom de Bales en s'approchant du roux.

_Le Capitaine était en réunion avec le Ministre, si vous voulez tout savoir, Bales. Fit Ron en ramassant ses dossiers. Mais demandez-lui donc son emploi du temps, je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous le donner. Finit-il avec un regard noir.

_Hem...pardon, chef. Aurevoir, chef." Bales s'en alla tête baissée et ferma la porte doucement.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air blasé, donna un coup de baguette sur le rétro pour l'éteindre et sortit de la pièce, ses dossiers sous le bras.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied dans le hall qu'une missive volante arrivait droit sur lui. Il l'attrapa à bout de bras et regarda le papier où il était inscrit sur le dos en une écriture rapide et penchée : _Ron W. _

"Harry", pensa Ron. Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi familier dans ses missives administratives. Il déplia le bout de papier et ses sourcils se froncèrent face au message.

_"C'est quoi ce bordel avec Malfoy ?" _Le mot avait été écrit à la va-vite, signe qu'Harry était pressé et qu'il avait griffonné la missive entre deux phrases du Ministre.

"Et merde..."murmura Ron. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre puisqu'il savait pertinemment que dès qu'Harry aurait fini, il se dépêcherait de rappliquer dans son bureau.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Draco était couché sur son lit, le regard fixé sur les gouttes qui tombaient dans le sceau en fer dans un ploc-ploc monotone. Dans le couloir, des sons étouffés de pas et de voix discutant se faisaient entendre. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Draco ne répondit pas, se tournant vers le mur les genoux repliés et les bras sur son visage. Il entendit la porte grincer légèrement alors qu'une tête passait par l'ouverture.

_Draco, chéri... commença Vera d'une voix douce.

_Vas t-en Vera. Dit-il d'une voix étouffée par les oreillers.

Vera ne répondit pas et entra dans la pièce. Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit, se pencha et mit une main dans les cheveux argents de Draco.

_Draco.. Il faut que tu sortes. Des Aurors sont là pour t'interroger, murmura t-elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_S'il te plaît.. La voix qui sortit de sous les bras blancs était suppliante. Vera se pencha pour mieux entendre.

_J'ai déjà répondu à toutes les questions. Je vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus.

_Je sais, répondit Vera. Mais là ce sont les Aurors du chef Weasley. Apparemment, la Brigade Spéciale a été mise sur l'affaire.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Draco.

_Oh, splendide... Dis-moi que Weasley est là, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Vera remit doucement une mèche derrière son oreille et prit le bras qui cachait le visage de Draco pour l'éloigner.

_Non, il n'est pas venu. Tu n'as rien à craindre, juste à répondre aux questions.

Voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas, elle se pencha et lui baisa la joue pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_Ecoute, je sais que c'est pénible pour toi et que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que tu travailles ici. Mais fais-le pour Olga.

A l'entente de ce nom, Draco ferma péniblement les yeux, l'image du corps de la jeune femme flottant derrière ses paupières closes.

_Et puis, continua Vera en lui caressant doucement la joue, tu sais très bien que les Aurors sont sous Serment. Ils ne peuvent pas divulguer le nom des témoins.

Draco se redressa péniblement en se frottant les yeux d'un air las.

_Le problème Vera, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'être un témoin dans tout ça... déclara t-il d'une voix triste.

Vera se redressa à son tour et lui mit sa main sur l'épaule, l'air inquiète.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Draco ?

_Ce que je veux dire, continua Draco, tête baissée, c'est que l'une des jumelle Fiescha m'a entendu dire à Olga que je me vengerai pour que qu'elle m'avait fait. Et qu'elle l'a répété aux Aurors ce matin.

Vera le regarda quelques secondes puis éclata d'un rire joyeux.

_C'est ridicule, Draco. Tu voulais te venger qu'elle t'ait vu à poil. Pas de quoi commettre un meurtre !

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

_Je sais bien, Vera ! Sauf que pour les Aurors de ce matin, ils avaient l'air de dire que c'était peut-être une raison suffisante pour que je sois suspect...

Le visage de Vera se ferma et elle lui jeta un regard sévère.

_Draco, en aucun cas, les filles ne permettront de te faire accuser. Et si l'une des deux Fiescha a des doutes concernant ton innocence sur cette affaire, crois-moi qu'elle va en entendre parler. Ne serait-ce que par Agata.

Draco soupira.

_Je sais.. Mais malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher les services ministériels de vouloir me mettre la main dessus, et qu'importe le motif, pour m'envoyer à Azkaban.

Vera lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains.

_Ecoute Draco. Encore une fois, c'est ridicule.. Tu te flagelles tout seul ! Il n'y a aucun raison pour que tu croupisses à Azkaban. Si tu parles du fait que tu as aidé pendant la guerre à fournir des infos à l'Ordre du Phoenix et que ça, c'est punissable de prison, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'est la justice, finit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Draco mit ses mains sur les siennes et lui envoya un pauvre sourire.

_Malheureusement, quand ce sont les juges et la société entière qui vous prennent comme coupable, la justice ne peut pas y faire grand-chose...

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Vera le sonda du regard.

_Toi, monsieur Malfoy, je dirais qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui t'effraies. ça pourrait être au contraire une occasion pour toi d'arrêter de croupir ici, alors que tu es un jeune homme brillant, avec de l'esprit et des manières que peu de filles ont ici, un visage, un corps et des fesses apparemment adorables, fit-elle avec un sourire coquin. Draco pencha la tête, honteux mais il arbora un petit sourire en coin. Et une vertu intacte qui plus est, ajouta Vera avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui est plutôt rare aux alentours. La seule question que je me pose donc, c'est : "Pour qui gardes-tu ta précieuse chasteté ?" finit-elle avec un ton théâtral.

Draco tourna la tête pour échapper à son regard et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée.

_Personne, grommela t-il d'un ton gêné

_Oh, Draco ! Tu as en face de toi la déesse de l'amour ! Je sais bien quand quelqu'un est amoureux. Et toi, tu l'es ! Dit-elle en lui tapotant le nez et Draco s'empressa de chasser sa main.

Elle continua sur un ton plus doux :

_C'est pour ça que tu es venu te réfugier ici ? Pour échapper à cette personne ?

_Non, je... Draco releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme. Il finit par baisser les yeux et avoua en poussant un soupir : "C'est compliqué.."

Vera lui fit sourire doux.

_Je me doute que c'est compliqué, jeune homme, sinon tu ne serais pas là...

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait en retirer plus de Draco, elle se mit debout, lissant son jupon et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans un dernier ébouriffage de cheveux.

Juste avant de sortir, elle adressa un rapide coup d'oeil au jeune homme encore assit, qui tentait de se recoiffer.

_ça va aller, Draco. Les Aurors t'attendent. Réponds honnêtement et tout ira bien...

Draco lui répondit par un petit sourire et Vera sortit.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Quoi ?! Tu le savais pendant tout ce temps, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ron, putain, mais qu'est qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

_Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dises, Harry ! Il ne souhaitait pas qu'on sache qu'il travaillait là-bas. Et franchement, ça peut se comprendre ! S'exclama Ron en écartant les bras pour montrer toute la logique de sa phrase.

_Très bien, alors comment ça se fait que tous les autres soient au courant sauf moi ? Fit le grand brun en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Ron.

_Comment ça tous les autres ? Demanda Ron, en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

_Je sais pas...Hermione, Blaise, Pansy ! Tous les autres !

_Arrêtes Harry, ce sont les seuls au courant...

_C'est faux, même Ginny le sait !

_C'est parce qu'Hermione a du lui dire.. Oh, et puis tu me soules, Harry, j'ai rien demandé moi ! Je l'ai découvert à cause d'Hermione, quand je voyais qu'elle rentrait tard le soir, je lui ai demandé si elle me trompait et elle a été obligée de me dire qu'elle allait voir Draco. Voilà, c'est tout !

_C'est tout ?! Harry tapa son poing sur la table, faisant sauter le troisième café de la journée de Ron, qui se renversa sur ses papiers. Il ne tint pas compte du gémissement énervé qui sortit de la bouche du roux et relança son poing qui vint frapper dans un son sourd le bois du bureau. J'apprends que Draco joue à faire la pute dans une maison de passe sordide et personne n'a cru bon de me tenir au courant? Alors quoi, j'aurais tout simplement du tirer un trait pendant que lui se faisait tirer tout court ?

Ron lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

_Il joue pas à faire la pute, Harry, il travaille à l'accueil..." Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'arguments jouant en sa faveur et il savait pertinemment qu'Harry était trop énervé pour l'écouter sérieusement.

Harry eut d'ailleurs un petit rire moqueur qui exaspéra le roux.

_Oh, s'il te plaît, Ron, ne me dis pas que tu y crois...

Ron se leva en jetant un regard noir à son ami. Il contourna son bureau pour prendre un dossier dans l'armoire.

_C'est quand même étrange que tu t'énerves autant pour un type dont tu as finalement une si piètre opinion.. lui lança t-il avec un regard ennuyé, en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Et peu importe qu'Harry le surplombait, il n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là avec son ami.

En voyant qu'il avait cloué le bec au brun, il continua sur sa lancée:

_De toutes façons, j'imagine que tu vas bientôt devoir lui rendre visite puisqu'il est suspecté pour le meurtre.

Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage et s'asseya, une cuisse sur le bureau.

_Le Ministre m'en a glissé deux mots, oui. C'est ridicule, Draco ne ferait jamais ça.

Ron eut un petit sourire vainqueur.

_Ah, alors il serait incapable de commettre un meurtre mais par contre il peut faire la pute... intéressant...

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_Qui as-tu lancé sur l'affaire ?

Ron passa un doigt sur le magicophone et commanda encore une fois un café à Miss Loebs.

_Les équipes 4 et 5. Ils sont dessus en ce moment. La 4 doit d'ailleurs être en train d'interroger Draco. Café ?

_S'il te plaît. Et j'imagine qu'Hermione y est passée aussi ?

_Je l'ai désigné en legiste.

_...Elle a vu Draco ?

Ron lui jeta un regard en coin.

_Elle a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder, mais oui, elle l'a aperçu, finit-il en remerciant Miss Loebs qui venait leur apporter leurs cafés.

Harry pris une gorgée, toussa à cause de la brûlure, ce qui fit sourire Ron, et se racla la gorge. Il y eut un petit instant de silence tandis que la secrétaire refermait discrètement la porte.

_Et il va bien ? Demanda Harry d'un air qu'il voulait décontracté.

_Autant que quelqu'un suspecté du meurtre d'une de ses amies et qui a découvert son corps...

_Mmh... répondit Harry d'un air vague, semblant vouloir trouver une meilleure réponse au fond de son café.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'oeil agacé.

_Arrrgh, je déteste quand tu fais ça !

_ ça quoi ? lui demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

_ça ! Mmmh ! ça veut rien dire ! Aboya Ron, l'air énervé.

Harry lui offrit un sourire moqueur et se leva du bureau. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et avant d'ouvrir la porte lui lança :

_Et tu vas y aller toi, Au Bonheur des Hommes ?

_Tout va dépendre de comment avance l'affaire. Si on trouve quelque chose pour disculper Draco, pas besoin. Sinon...

_Ouais, Bonheur, mon cul...

_Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'ais pas besoin d'aller là-bas.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui s'apprêtait à sortir

_A moins que tu veuilles y aller pour jeter un coup d'oeil ! Lui lança t-il alors que la porte se refermait sur Harry.

La porte se bloqua pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne lâche son fameux "Mmh" et ne ferme la porte pour de bon.

Ron eut un tic nerveux à l'oeil en buvant sa gorgée de café. Il pris un papier et une plume et écrivit une note rapide qu'il enchanta avant de la lancer en l'air. Elle partit comme une fusée traversant la petite boîte aux lettres sur la porte prévue à cet effet.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry se dirigeait au pas de course vers les sous-sols du ministère. Juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referme, une missive fonça sur lui. Il l'attrapa facilement, et lut rapidement le message : _Et laisse ma femme tranquille ! _

Harry eut un petit sourire et froissa le message dans sa main avant de le faire disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt. Il s'adressa à la voix mécanique de l'ascenseur et dit d'une voix forte : "Bureau de Mme Hermione Weasley, sous-sol n°3 !"

L'ascenseur se mis en branle dans un bruit sourd de mécanique s'activant et il sentit les effets de la gravité lui remonter dans l'estomac. En quelques secondes, il était arrivé au troisième sous-sol. Les portes s'ouvrirent en un grincement strident et il pénétra dans le long couloir sombre qui menait à la morgue du Ministère. Il entra dans le département d'Hermione. Il fut un instant ébloui par les lumières des fenêtres enchantées qui reproduisait la vue du dernier étage du ministère, salua quelques personnes, et entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Mme Weasley.

Elle semblait l'attendre puisqu'à peine la porte franchi, elle jeta un oeil à Harry avant de poser ses lunettes et de soupirer fortement. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle remit ses lunettes délicatement avant de croiser les mains sous son menton.

_"Bonjour Harry. Oui, ça va merci. Oui, j'étais au courant pour Draco. Non, je ne te l'ai pas dit car Draco m'avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Oui, je sais que j'aurais pu quand même te le dire mais je n'avais pas envie." En voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche d'un air scandalisé, elle leva un doigt vers lui pour lui couper la parole. "Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce que Draco est aussi mon ami, notre ami et que je respecte sa décision. Et aussi parce que vu ton comportement quand tu as appris où est ce qu'il travaillait, je suis même plutôt soulagée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Egalement, parce que malgré tous ces mois passés en son absence, il n'y a rien qui aurait pu me faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Enfin du moins, j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion lorsqu'à chaque fois que l'on te demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu nous répondais que tout allait bien et tu allais baiser la première venue. Je suis peut-être idiote, mais j'en ai conclu que tu étais passé à autre chose, si toutefois "chose" il y avait...finit-elle avec un regard sévère.

Harry resta quelques minutes prostré les bras croisés, puis finit par lâcher un soupir en s'asseyant sur une chaise face à Hermione.

_Tu es loin d'être idiote, Hermione, malheureusement pour moi... lâcha t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse, en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Elle lui tapota gentiment la main.

_Tu as pu examiner le corps de Lumez ? Demanda-til en se redressant après un petit instant de silence.

Hermione se leva et fouilla dans une des armoires en bois sombre qui cernaient son cabinet.

_Oui, fit-elle en déposant un dossier devant son nez. Elle sortit quelques photos et les étala devant lui. Une ombre passa sur le visage du brun mais il la réprima facilement.

_Comme tu peux le voir, continua t-elle en montrant du doigt une photo, la coupure est nette et précise. L'estomac, le foie, la rate et les reins, dans cet ordre, ont été sortis et posé méticuleusement sur son thorax. Adam, qui est mon nouveau spécialiste médico-légiste pourra t'expliquer mieux que moi. De ce que j'ai pu conclure pour l'utilisation magique, la coupure a été faite à partir d'Excidit Potens, qui est un sort de magie noire. Ce sort n'est utilisé que sur un être vivant, il n'a aucune utilité pour découper un objet ou une autre matière. Il fut beaucoup utilisé pendant la guerre lorsque les mangemorts pratiquaient des expérimentations sur des sangs-mêlés. Dès que le sort touche la victime, il paralyse tout le corps. Pratique pour éviter que la victime crie ou ne se débatte puisqu'elle est instantanément paralysée. Elle est cependant vivante et ressent et voit tout ce qui l'entoure. Donc si le meurtrier s'est amusé avec elle sans toucher les organes vitaux comme le foie au début, elle a pu rester en vie un sacré moment. C'est du 2 en 1 si tu veux...

_Pratique, effectivement, marmonna Harry, des images de corps mutilés lui revenant en mémoire lorsqu'ils avaient fouillé des sous-sols appartenant aux Mangemorts.

Harry se leva après un temps de réflexion, posa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione en lui demandant de bien vouloir lui remettre le dossier Lumez lorsqu'elle l'aura terminé. Il passa rapidement dire quelques mots à Adam, qui lui expliqua que seuls les organes de l'abdomen avaient été sortis. Bien que la coupure alla jusqu'au thorax, aucun organe de cette partie ne furent touchés. Les organes abdominaux avaient été posé sur le thorax en recréant leur place originelle dans l'abdomen tel un puzzle. Harry lui demanda de lui fournir les cas similaires de ces cinq dernières années, spécialement lors de la guerre. Il accompagna rapidement Adam à la morgue, jeter un coup d'oeil au corps. Il avait été nettoyé et les organes remis en place. Il examina quelques instants le corps sous les directives d'Adam puis repris l'ascenseur.

Il retourna dans le grand Hall du ministère et passa au service communication afin de donner ses directives : aucune information ne devait filtrer tant que le coupable n'était pas retrouvé. Les employés de la Maison ne diraient rien si Agata leur demandait, puisque sous Serment, et jusqu'ici, seuls les Aurors et les différents départements mis sur l'affaire devaient être au courant. Aucune raison pour que cela ne change. Il insista bien sur le fait qu'aucun Auror ou autre employé du Ministère ne devait en parler à leur proche ou collègue et que si l'affaire éclatait dans la presse, un vent de panique soufflerait sur Londres et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Il envoya des missives avec le même message à Ron et aux différents sous-commandement des Aurors et Forces Spéciales, ainsi qu'au département Magico-légal du Ministère.

Il demanda également à Ron de rédiger de sa part un message à Mme Agata, lui affirmant que son établissement pourrait rouvrir le soir même afin de ne créer aucun polémique sur la fermeture d'un lieu aussi fréquenté.

Il indiqua également à Sanders que M. Draco Malfoy devait obtenir une surveillance rapprochée. Sanders lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait, sans preuve, forcer Malfoy à accepter cette protection. Harry rappela à Sanders, qu'ici le Capitaine c'était lui et qu'il contrôlait les admissions ET les départ du corps des Aurors.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A suivre...Et n'oubliez pas : Une review, c'est pas cher, et proportionellement à l'effort fourni et au plaisir que ça donne à l'auteur, c'est toujours une bonne affaire !


	3. Chapter 3

« La mise à jour de votre nouveau chapitre est maintenant disponible."

Pairing : HPDM Language cru, M, relation entre hommes : Viens petit curieux découvrir les joies du slash ! Et si vous n'aimez vraiment pas, ne lisez pas.

Disclaimer : Tout à JK, rien à moi, poil au bras.

Rars :

Ordalya : Merci bien :) J'aime aussi quand Ron n'est pas qu'un débile bavant. Pour moi, il a toujours été un appui pour Harry, et un appui utile.  
>Pour ce qui est de la taille, en fait je n'ai jamais dit qu'Harry était plus grand que Ron. Ron étant assis, il le surplombait vu qu'il était debout, si c'est à cela que tu fais référence.<br>Après, je ne te cacherai pas que bien qu'il soit plus petit que Ron, j'ai toujours eu du mal à l'imaginer vraiment petit (même si c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans les livres, je te l'accorde). Alors disons que vu c'est une fanfic et que je peux tricher, et que sa personnalité dans cette fic s'y prête, je l'imagine bien plus grand que décrit par Rowling. Bon après, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai une préférence sur les grands et non les petits bruns ténébreux :p Bonne lecture !

Florence : Merci bien :) Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 3

Raclement de gorge.. "Excusez - moi ?

_Monsieur Malfoy ?

_Ouai, heu... Ce serait possible d'aller aux toilettes ?

_Bien sûr, Monsieur.

_...Enfin, je veux dire... que j'y aille, vous savez, tout seul ?

_Je suis désolé mais j'ai des ordres, Monsieur. Protection et surveillance rapprochée jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit trouvé.

_Oui, je sais bien ça mais vous voyez Monsieur.. heu..

_Sanders, Monsieur.

_Oui, Sanders. J'ai... des besoins humains, dirons-nous, qui souffrent un peu de votre proximité...

_Je vois, Monsieur.

_Vraiment ? Alors, hem... vous.. vous pouvez me laisser seul un moment ? Parce qu'il y a cette jeune femme, Vera, qui comptait me rejoindre ce soir dans ma ch..

_Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais ce ne sera pas possible.

_Que ? Mais vous venez de me dire que..

_J'ai dis que je voyais, Monsieur, et j'en suis désolé, mais ce ne sera toujours pas possible.

_... Vous m'énervez, Sanders.. Qui est-ce qui vous a donné cet ordre débile, que j'aille lui dire ce que j'en pense ?

_Encore une fois navré, Monsieur, mais j'ai l'interdiction de dévoiler les noms de mes collègues qui pourraient être utilisés pour une vendetta personnelle, Monsieur.

_...Donc, en fait, vous pouvez rien pour moi, à part me faire chier c'est ça ?

...

_Vous attendez une réponse, Monsieur ?

_...Nan !" Et Draco claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, les joues rouges et le regard meurtrier.

Deux jours ! Deux jours que cet Auror de pacotille lui collait aux basques sous prétexte qu'un bouffon plein de gras et de pellicules, qui devait en ce moment jouer à se curer le nez avec sa baguette, lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas le lâcher. Il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre cette fois-ci.

Vera toqua doucement à sa porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, adressant un sourire enjôleur à Sanders, posté à l'extérieur de la pièce et droit comme un i.

Elle s'assit sans aucune grâce sur le lit à côté de Draco et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Alors ? S'exclama t-elle joyeusement

_Alors quoi ? Demanda Draco en lui jetant un regard noir.

_Alors ça a marché ? Tu sais le truc de "tu es fou de moi, tu veux me faire l'amour comme une bête ce soir mais vu que je suis une l_ady,_tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire ça avec un typer bizarre derrière la porte" ?

_Nan ! _Navré, Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur, mais on m'a donné l'ordre de vous torcher le cul et de vous la tenir quand vous pissez, Monsieur_ ! Singea Draco en tordant sa bouche en une grimace dégoutée. Sérieusement, on dirait un elfe de maison ! En plus chiant !

Vera pouffa.

_Quels mots grossiers, Monsieur Malfoy ! Fit-elle d'un air faussement outré. T'avais un elfe de maison avant ?

_J'en ai marre de tous ces mecs qui squattent ! S'exclama Draco en balayant la question de Vera par un haussement d'épaules. Ils peuvent pas juste faire leur boulot et s'en aller ! ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont là non-stop et je suis même surpris qu'Agata ne les aient pas déjà viré à coups de godemichets dans le cul !

Vera se leva et alla vider le sceau d'eau posé sous la fenêtre. Elle revint de la salle de bain et posa sa main sous le menton de Draco pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

_Ils vont s'en aller, Draco. Pourquoi es-tu autant sur le qui-vive ?

_Pas toi, peut-être ? ça ne te dérange pas d'être constamment épié ? Demanda Draco d'un air énervé en chassant la main de son visage.

Vera mit ses mains sur ses hanches en le regardant d'un air sévère.

_Non, du moment qu'ils trouvent des preuves pour coincer ce taré.

Draco soupira lourdement.

_Mais moi aussi Vera... C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque instant, on va m'annoncer que j'ai été désigné coupable et m'enfermer dans une cellule à Azkaban. C'est lourd.

_Draco... S'ils te suspectaient encore, ils t'auraient déjà mis en garde à vue provisoire pour t'interroger. Et si tu es encore là, ça veut dire qu'ils ne pensent pas que tu es un suspect sérieux.

_Ah oui ? Fit Draco en se levant, l'air énervé. Alors pourquoi ce guignole me suit jours et nuits s'ils pensent que je suis innocent ? Demanda t-il en pointant son index vers la porte.

Vera se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit en soupirant.

_ça, je sais pas... Aucune des autres filles n'a le droit à ce traitement de faveur.

_Voila ! S'exclama Draco en levant ses bras au ciel.

_Peut-être, supposa Vera en tendant l'index, comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle, parce que tu as un amoureux caché aux Aurors et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive de mal ?

Draco la regarda en coin, l'air blasé.

_Sérieusement, Vera...

_Oh ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant et le prenant par les épaules. Draco, j'ai trouvé...

_...?

_Sanders est amoureux de toi ! Oh par Merlin ! C'est fantastique, Draco chou, tu vas enfin pouvoir te faire dépuceler !

Draco se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se faire couler un bain.

_Ou mieux ! Entendit-il dans l'autre pièce tandis qu'il se déshabillait. Weasley ! Le célèbre Auror Weasley est amoureux de toi Draco ! Vous êtes amis nan ?

_Vera, Weasley est marié à Hermione Granger...marmonna Draco en se glissant dans le bain brûlant.

_Et alors ? Demanda Vera en glissant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, sans prêter attention au cri outré de Draco. Figures-toi que par mon métier, mon chou, j'ai appris que marié n'est pas synonyme de fidélité...

_Peu importe Vera ! D'une, c'est juste impossible, Weasley est complètement taré de Granger et inversement ! Et de deux, est-ce tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de dégager ?

Vera entra dans la salle d'eau tandis que Draco mettait prestament ses mains sur son bas-ventre et s'assit l'air songeuse sur le bord de la baignoire.

_Vera !

_Moi j'aimerai bien qu'un viril et fort Auror soit mon amoureux secret. Finalement, un Auror, c'est un peu comme un Prince Charmant.

_Vas dire ça à Sanders, alors, marmonna Draco, les joues rouges.

_Mais le top du top...Commença Vera en fermant les yeux et en souriant niaisement. Draco en profita pour passer sa tête sous l'eau afin de se laver les cheveux.

_...er ! Entendit-il alors qu'il sortait de l'eau et il toussa un peu car il avait bu la tasse.

_Khuff ! Quoi ?

_Le top du top, c'est quand même l'Auror Potter ! Répéta Vera et joignant ses mains dans une prière silencieuse.

Draco recracha d'un coup toute l'eau amassée dans ses poumons et toussa jusqu'à en devenir rouge pivoine.

_Draco ? ça va, mon chou ? Fit Vera en lui tapotant légèrement son dos nu.

_Khuff, khuff, khuff !

Vera souffla légèrement.

_Même pas capable de prendre son bain tout seul. Finalement, je suis plutôt contente que Sanders soit ta baby-sitter, chéri. Et elle lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos pour qu'il recrache tout d'un coup.

Draco toussa encore un peu pour la forme puis prit une grande goulée d'air qu'il expira en soufflant comme un boeuf.

_ ça va Vera, tu peux arrêter de me décoller les poumons...

_Je te laisse, Draco chou.

Vera se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui avait les joues encore très rouges, les mains enfoncées dans le bain et le visage sur ses genoux repliés, l'air songeur, ne semblant plus du tout prêter attention à elle.

Elle eut un petit rire puis cria d'un coup :

_Potter !

Draco tourna la tête vers elle à s'en détacher une vertèbre et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme une biche devant des phares.

Vera explosa de rire et s'en alla en se déhanchant sensuellement, son jupon flottant derrière elle non sans lancer un dernier :

_Si c'est Harry Potter tout puissant qui te fais cet effet-là, Draco, je crois que tu n'as pas fini d'en baver ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait peut-être passer dans la soirée ! A tout à l'heuuuuure, mon chou, fais toi beau ! dit-elle en riant et en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Draco soupira lourdement dans son bain qui coulait. Il s'allongea dans la baignoire, ses mains repliées entre ses cuisses. Il regarda le plafond un petit moment, puis renversa la tête et s'immergea dans la baignoire. Il resta sous l'eau plusieurs secondes avant de ressortir en toussant et crachant ses poumons. Il venait encore de boire la tasse.

"Bordel..."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_C'est bien ce soir la soirée Vénitienne, mademoiselle ?

Draco releva la tête de son comptoir et regarda d'un air perdu l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il était accompagné de plusieurs amis qui riaient fort, tous portant des masques et des capes de velours noir, comme indiqué sur l'invitation.

_Hem, oui Monsieur, pardon, dit Draco en se donnant une claque mentale et ne relevant pas le fait qu'on l'ait appelé "Mademoiselle".

Il contourna le comptoir et invita ces messieurs à le suivre dans le grand salon, comme ils l'avaient nommé pour l'occasion. Il souleva le lourd rideau sombre du bout du couloir pour permettre aux clients de passer.

La lumière était presque absente, le grand lustre éteint pour l'occasion et des centaines de petites bougies flottaient jusqu'au plafond (idée de Draco qui s'était rappelé la merveilleuse magie de Poudlard). La tenture des Mille et une nuit avaient été enlevée et les anges et femmes alanguies de la fresque avaient été enchantées pour ne porter que des masques aux longues plumes de paon.

Sur la scène avait été dressé un trône argenté où une Reine nue et blanche, drapée d'une cape d'un velours bleu nuit jouait sensuellement de la harpe, allongée sur son trône et caressant de temps en temps les cheveux blonds d'une muse qui reposait à ses pieds. Des fontaines de vin avaient été enchantées dans les quatre coins de la salle et des paons albinos, comme Draco en possédait au Manoir, se promenait tranquillement entre les petites tables rondes. Des paravents en fer forgé se trouvaient un peu partout dans la salle et l'on pouvait deviner, derrière les entrelacs du fer, des formes de femmes ondulant sensuellement au gré de la musique, à travers les ombres mouvantes de la lumière tamisée.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les hommes enivrés jouaient à enlever le masque de ces demoiselles pour poser leurs lèvres rêches sur les cous blancs. Des gloussements et des rires enfantins que poussaient les femmes quand on les poursuivait entre les tables et jusqu'à l'escalier pour découvrir une cuisse moelleuse et enlever un sein du trop sérieux corset de velours qu'elles arboraient, donnait à l'ambiance une sensation de fête et de volupté.

Des entrelacs de vignes vertes et rouges montaient sur les colonnes jusqu'aux balcons et retombaient lourdement vers les alcôves du bas, créant des rideaux de branchages gouttelant d'eau fraîche pour se cacher des regards trop curieux.

Draco indiqua à ces messieurs une table dans un coin, où des filles se pressèrent de les rejoindre, chassa la main baladeuse qui voulut se promener le long de sa cuisse nue et se retourna pour accueillir les autres clients. Il se figea soudain en voyant un couple passer le lourd rideau au fond de la salle. Il plissa des yeux un moment, tenta de reconnaître cette haute stature qui avançait vers lui d'un pas lent. Arrivé à son niveau, la plus petite silhouette se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

_Salut Draco. Fit-elle en se redressant et en soulevant légèrement son masque.

Draco resta quelques secondes immobile et regarda le balcon du deuxième étage où Mme Agata surveillait l'autre côté.

_Granger, Weasley. Salua Draco d'un ton dogme.

_Draco. répondit Weasley. Il paraissait affreusement mal à l'aise derrière son masque et se gratta la nuque.

_Que me vaut la visite du Chef des Aurors ? Demanda Draco en leur indiquant une table située dans une alcôve.

Les trois prirent place, Hermione s'asseyant gracieusement dans sa robe corsetée à jupon bleu clair et Weasley maladroitement en jetant sa cape derrière lui pour ne pas s'asseoir dessus.

Trois verres et une carafe apparurent instantanément sur la petite table en fer forgé devant eux.

_Oh, tu sais, protection des civils sous couverture, tout ça... fit Weasley d'un air décontracté en servant le vin dans les verres.

_Alors tous les Aurors postés sur les balcons ne suffisent plus ? Il faut encore que le grand chef se ramène ? Vous êtes très méticuleux, dites-moi.

_On fait ce qu'on peut pour éviter un deuxième cas Lumez, Draco, lui répondit Ron d'un air grave.

Draco baissa les yeux.

_Et l'enquête avance au moins ? Demanda-t-il.

_Elle avance... peu. Termina Ron avec un soupir. Mais je ne peux pas trop t'en parler, Draco.

_Mh, oui je sais, confidentialité, serment inviolable, etc...

_Oui... répondit Ron.

Un silence s'installa. A côté, l'on pouvait entendre des gémissements qui montaient de l'autre alcôve.

Hermione brisa le silence en laissant échapper un petit rire.

_Oh, détendez-vous, personne n'a tué personne !

_En l'occurrence, si, fit Draco pince sans rire.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

_Façon de parler Draco. Comment vas-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

_Fait aller, marmonna Draco. L'ambiance ici est un peu pourrie. Les Aurors sont tout le temps dans nos pattes et.. Oui d'ailleurs Weasley, ça tombe bien! C'etait ton idée de me coller un abruti qui ne jure que par le "sacro-saint ordre du parfait Auror" ? Parce que c'est une plaie ce mec !

Ron gloussa ("Gloussa ? Sérieusement ?" pensa Draco) avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin.

_Pas vraiment, non. En fait j'étais plutôt contre.

_Alors qui ?

_Devines.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

_Je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu là Weasley...

_Qui d'après toi est assez dérangé et je dirais... obsédé par toi pour te coller une protection rapprochée ?

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco l'air menaçant, peut-être un dangereux siphonné du bocal ?

_Mmh, tu brûles...

Ron semblait particulièrement apprécier cette gorgée de vin.

Soudain, on souleva les branchages de vignes et la tête d'une jeune femme passa à travers l'ouverture.

_Draco ! Grouilles, Agata descend faire sa ronde !

Draco se leva prestement.

_Vous restez là ? Demande-t-il avant de partir.

_Oui, je dois m'entretenir avec mes équipes. On se rejoint plus tard. Répondit Ron

Draco leur adressa un signe de tête et fila aux cuisines chercher les plateaux. Agata passa devant lui et lui adressa un regard sévère.

_Pas encore en salle, le môme ? Et débroussailles- moi cette tenue, t'es pas chez les nonnes ici ! Dit-elle en poussant les portes qui donnaient sur le grand salon.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire mielleux avant de poser son plateau. Il souleva un peu sa tunique blanche qui lui descendait juste en bas des fesses et rajusta le voile transparent, de manière à ce que sa cuisse apparaisse lorsqu'il marchait. Il relaça son serre - taille de velours bleu nuit et réajusta le haut de la tunique blanche qui tombait souplement jusqu'à son dos et laissait voir ses épaules et le haut de son torse nus. Il replaça son masque de plumes noires sur son visage, laissant ses cheveux mi- longs tomber sensuellement sur le velours. Il sortit d'une petite bourse accrochée lâchement sur ses hanches des colliers d'argent qu 'il enroula autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de ses pieds nus. Il en choisit un grand qu'il accrocha autour de son cou et qu'il laissa pendre sur son épaule dénudée.

Ainsi paré, il prit son plateau d'une main, y mit la carafe et les verres et poussa les lourdes portes de la salle.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco pensa que les clients étaient particulièrement motivés ce soir. Il avait dû faire preuve de nombreuses fois d'inventivité pour éviter le pelotage intempestif d'hommes souls et n'en ayant plus rien à faire qu'il soit une planche à pain.

Il posa son plateau d'argent sur une table et se pencha pour ramasser un verre qui s'était brisé sur le sol, renversant le vin rouge. Il sentit deux mains lui entourer la taille et une érection se frotter contre ses fesses. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, priant pour garder son sang-froid et se retourna lentement, les morceaux de verre cassés dans sa main. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que des lèvres alcoolisées lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses fesses pour les masser lentement. Le baiser humide qu'il reçut s'intensifia tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à faire rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Draco posa sa main libre sur le torse de l'homme et pressa fort pour permettre de décoller ses lèvres.

Il sentit une langue lui lécher l'oreille avant qu'une voix ne lui murmure d'un ton lubrique :

_Alors c'est toi le garçon qui travaille ici...J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te voir et pourtant on m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur toi...

_Oui, mais excusez-moi, je ne rends pas ce genre de service, Monsieur, lui dit Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

L'autre continua à lui lécher l'oreille en se frottant contre lui.

_Parait, oui... Mais tu peux bien faire une faveur à un des clients les plus réguliers ? Il lui asséna un coup de langue visqueux sur le cou.

Draco essaya de repousser l'homme en face de lui. Il se tortilla dans ses bras pour échapper à ses attouchements qu'il jugea un peu trop familiers.

_Désolé, mais non. Dit-il d'un ton plus ferme. Il réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise de l'homme par une habile manœuvre sur le côté. Il lui adressa ensuite un petit sourire d'excuse puis se dépêcha de prendre son plateau sous le bras, oubliant complètement le vin qui salissait le sol.

Il passa les portes de la cuisine et s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un client était aussi tactile avec lui.

"Putain, quel gros porc !" Il tapa du poing contre le mur, les bouts de verre s'enfonçant dans sa paume, puis finit par s'accouder contre le mur, la tête baissée et le souffle court. Il expira longuement et resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Il passa une main sur son front moite, regarda les dégâts de son autre main et soupira en sentant qu'elle commençait à le piquer. Il poussa les portes et se dirigea vers le petit escalier qui menait aux chambres, afin de chercher une bande et un antiseptique.

Il regardait ses pieds pendant qu'il marchait, voulant que ce soir se finisse au plus vite, tenant sa main qui saignait de plus en plus. Il s'immobilisa dans sa course lorsqu'une personne lui rentra dedans en gloussant et qui lui adressa un "pardon" rieur. Il se redressa et se figea instantanément.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, entre la robe bleue claire d'Hermione et les cheveux facilement reconnaissables de Ron, se tenait Harry Potter qui le regardait fixement.

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant une fraction de secondes. D'un coup, tout son sang afflua dans ses joues, remonta le long de son cou, passa sur ses tempes en faisant battre ses veines furieusement, comme si elles s'apprêtaient à fournir un effort gigantesque.

Il entendait son sang battre fort dans ses oreilles, si bien que tous les autres sons lui parvenait en sourdine, étouffés et lointains comme dans un désagréable tourbillon où la gravité, la réalité, les autres sensations disparaissaient pour ne laisser que ces coups sourds qui résonnaient si vite dans tout son corps.

Il n'arrivait plus à simplement cligner des yeux, ses mains étaient figés, l'une tenant l'autre pour arrêter le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Ses jambes semblaient cotonneuses et la fin du monde aurait pu arriver à cet instant précis que Draco aurait été incapable de s'enfuir.

Son cerveau lui envoyait des milliers d'images à la secondes, de souvenirs, de gros plans sur le visage de Potter, tant et si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un blanc abyssal et que ses pensées resteraient à jamais bloquées.

C'était tout simplement impossible, Potter ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui, son masque noir et sa cape noire comme une vision venue d'un autre temps. Il avait tellement craint, redouté, envié, prié et tout ça à la fois, pour ce moment, qu'il avait l'impression de flotter dans un autre espace-temps, les pieds dans le vide et le boum-boum sourd de son sang résonnant dans son cerveau.

Les gens passaient devant, à côté et derrière lui et ils paraissaient aux yeux de Draco comme des formes floues, incompréhensibles et étranges. La lumière tamisée découpait la silhouette de Potter qui s'avançait, lentement, vers lui.

Draco ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait que cet homme, silhouette sombre, droite et haute, qui marchait vers lui, sa cape ondulant légèrement sous ses pas.

Draco sentit une goutte de sang tomber sur son pied nu. Il savait que sa main lui faisait mal, et plus Potter avançait, plus il serrait sa blessure à s'en couper la circulation. La douleur l'empêchait tout simplement de sombrer dans un rêve, ou cauchemar, éveillé.

Il eut l'impression que Potter avançait si lentement et si vite à la fois. Des centaines de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit : « Pars ! » « N'avances plus ! » Dépêches-toi ! » « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? », « Que quelqu'un m'aide ! » « Il n'est pas réel. » « Il arrive ! »…

Potter était à quelques mètres de lui. Draco se rendait bien compte qu'il devait paraître étrange, debout, figé, serrant sa paume douloureusement, son voile transparent glissant sur sa cuisse nue, et son serre-taille qui l'étouffait. Les plumes de son masque le chatouillait et il eut l'envie brusque de l'enlever mais ses bras ne répondaient plus.

Potter s'immobilisa à un mètre de lui, et Draco regardait droit devant. Ses yeux étaient figés sur un torse serré de cuir noir. Les reflets de bougie se promenaient insidieusement sur la matière, s'enveloppant et glissant comme des serpents lorsque le torse se soulevait pour respirer. Il vit des bras puissants s'élever et des mains gantées de noir apparaître dans son champs de vision puis disparurent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mains abaissèrent un masque sombre aux plumes d'un bleu nuit teinté de vert brillant et cuivré. Il suivit des yeux le long ruban de satin noir du masque qui flottait dans sa chute jusqu'à ce que les mains se figent, les longs doigts se crispant sur le masque rigide.

A suivre….


End file.
